From You To Me And Back Again
by TR Feigning Innocence
Summary: I wasn’t sure how much time had passed since the inferno began and yet now as I ran through the trees, nothing on my mind except the thick scent of something so enticing it drove me to move faster, I thought it did not matter.


((A/N - Alright, so I just wanted to let everyone know two things: A.) This is my first Twilight Fic so any advice you have about keeping the characters well...in character is definetly welcome, espeically for the characters you don't get much of, like Jasper and Esme and B.) I understand that this story is inherently out of character on principle alone because of my selected pairing for Bella/Jasper. However, I hope this does not disuade you from reading. Reviews are of course welcome and most definetly wanted. Enjoy the chapter!!))

* * *

Chapter One:

**Bella's POV**

He was glaring at me again, his eyes so dark they were almost black. I didn't understand. We hadn't even spoken two words to each other and already he was looking at me like he wanted to kill me, like there was something nasty on or around me and it made him mad just having to sit next to me.

I pulled a strand of hair forward to smell it and like always it smelled similar to my strawberry shampoo. Had I done something to offend him? My hair shuffled slightly with the air conditioning and as I took the opportunity to glance at him, color flooded my cheeks; it was almost like he was in pain just sitting beside me.

It occurred to me then maybe he didn't want to be near me because of how plain I was? It made sense really, considering the appearances of those he ate lunch with. Compared to those two girls…well, talk about a hit to the self-confidence; they were the type of girls who would have all the other girls contemplating plastic surgery to be considered even remotely pretty. And the other two boys? They reminded me of actors a girl would never be able to catch in real life!

The whole hour passed with him sitting as far away from me as possible and just as I turned to ask him if I had done something to annoy him, the bell rang. He was gone before I could even gather my books in one hand and stand.

Edward Cullen. There was only one thing I was sure of at this point and it was the irrevocable fact that this boy whom I had never even spoken with hated me. And I was terrified.

* * *

**Jaspers POV**

It was entirely too easy to follow her every move. I wondered if she would be as scared of me as all my other victims were. The thought reminded me of why I'd joined the Cullen's in the first place and for a moment I regretted the actions I was about to take. This girl was innocent, her only crime having delectably scented blood. Her death was the only option well suited to my family; Edward would consider himself a monster for going this route, killing a girl who had done nothing and Alice agreed with him. She did not want to kill the girl. Rose did not want to have to leave again and Emmett was rather neutral. Either we killed the girl or she lived. As always, his world was black and white.

Carlisle….well, Carlisle was Carlisle. In other words, he was all about preserving life to the best of his abilities and Esme agreed with him on most things. Rosalie seemed to be the only one to agree with my course of action and she was the one to help me plan this in a way so Edward would not be able to interfere. It was her idea to have Edward leave. As of Monday night, three days ago, he was in Denali and with our family clan there, attempting to come to terms with the quandary that was the Swan girl. I was almost positive he would object to my current course of action. But the protection of my family, odd man out as I was, urged me to take action. What was one human life to the hundreds I'd already ended?

I wanted to laugh at Edward sometimes, to point out the obvious to his somewhat skewed view of himself. I knew most of his history and the idea of him being a monster was laughable. He was not the one taking innocent humans and turning them into killing machines only to kill them too when they became useless. My numerous years of killing the innocent were comparable to a hundred mile streak while his was barely an inch. He reminded me of Carlisle at times. He was lucky to have both the elder vampire and Alice at his side.

Alice, beautiful, fun Alice. When I first met her, she was like a breath of fresh air, blowing away all the doubts clouding my vision. Here was a girl who could provide me with an answer to the question so plaguing me; was there no way to survive and yet be happy? She led me to the Cullen's and from there to a life and self-discipline harder than what I'd already attempted. Animal blood instead of the all-filling cuisine I'd become adjusted to over the many years. With the Cullen's came Edward and her immediate attraction to him. As much as I wanted to hate him I could not blame him for wanting such a beautiful angel. He mentioned my peculiar emotion to her and she simply smiled at me as if to say, 'You won't be alone much longer.'

How wrong she was. Our meeting was such a long time ago and even now I had not managed to find my partner. I sighed. Alice was right and I knew this. As far back as I could remember I'd always been a patient person and yet now said patience was failing. Would she never show herself to me? Would I be forever wanting after Alice?

Head lights broke into my line of vision and I pushed away all other thoughts except those which would help me finish this gruesome task. Already I had planned the various ways I could handle this. The first part of the plan was easily put into action as she pulled into her driveway and stepped out of the truck. Her father's car was gone and there was a note on the kitchen table explaining he'd gone to the Reservation to catch a ball game. All of this was entirely too easy to achieve. Now she was home alone and as the girl entered the house I had to give Chief Swan a silent thanks and apology. Unbeknownst to him he was making this all the easier by being out of the house.

She was coming up the steps now and I was surprised by how delicious she smelled. The beast inside of me was calling out to her, rejoicing in the thought of human blood again while at the same time I was dreading the reactions of my family. A life lost put us all in danger.

The knob turned and light filled the room as she stepped inside. She set her bag to the side of the door and slipped off her shoes, her phone to her ear as she spoke to someone.

"It doesn't matter. Look mom, I have to go. Homework and stuff…."

"But Bells—

"I'm fine mom, just a bad day is all. You know how it is up here, everyone all welcoming and stuff. I'm fine." She didn't seem to notice me in the shadows of her open closet as she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, a small pucker between her brows.

I could hear her mother sigh on the other end of the line as well as a small bit of resignation in the elder woman's voice. I regretted slightly that this conversation would be the last time she would ever get to speak to her daughter again. When she hung up the phone after saying good bye and rolled onto her side I almost thought I would be lucky enough to have her fall asleep but her breathing did not even out. I almost wished she would sleep throughout the entire ordeal.

Moving silently until I was standing over her bed I was surprised when she did nothing as my shadow covered her. Her heart beat increased but she did nothing but lay still. Maybe she was paralyzed from fear? Ah. I could sense it now, the terror pouring out of her as she wondered futilely what to do. To think I used to ignore such feelings from my other victims. Perhaps this one would be forever with me, a constant reminder of the innocence I continued to steal? A daunting thought.

Without a word a leaned over and picked her up, one hand covering her mouth and the other holding her securely to myself. It was easy to apply enough pressure to a point on her neck and push her into unconsciousness. Within seconds I was out of her room and in the forest behind her house, rushing through the trees with an ease that likely would have scared her had she been awake. I wondered why I was suddenly giving so much thought to her reactions but of course I already knew the answer. As much as I did not want to kill this innocent child there was another part of me, harder to acknowledge, who wanted to know more about her, what it was exactly that drove Edward into almost breaking his self-control and killing a whole classroom of seventeen other innocents. But she was not mine to learn about and as I forced the thought to the forefront of my mind I focused once more on my task.

When I was sure we were far enough away, that she would not be found for quite some time, I came to a standstill. Her heartbeat was increasing again and I could feel her beginning to stir. Kneeling, I laid her out on the soft mossy ground and before she could open her eyes I sank my teeth into her neck. Her skin tore so easily beneath my mouth and I ignored the tiny gasp of pain and shock. Her blood was so sweet to me, forbidden nectar I'd given up years ago upon joining the Cullen's. She didn't even put up a fight and as I drank more and more of her it became harder to stop and had me craving more than their possibly was. But something had me slowing and pulling away from the girl, sense returning to me. Something wasn't right! What was this emotion reeking from her, so distinct and yet so pitiful?

I stayed with her, waiting for her eyes to close; when I felt something small and cold grab my hand I wasn't sure what to do when I realized it was hers. She shouldn't have enough strength left to blink let alone to move her limbs. I moved to slip her grasp from mine and stand as I heard her heart slowing but the sight of her mouth moving left me at a standstill. I wasn't sure how or why but she was attempting to speak with me. Should I grant her this one last boon? Allow her to spill her words of hate and anger, to call me exactly what I was? What more could it hurt? Already I wanted to be out of this place and forget about her, to put her out of my mind and my families so we could all move on with our lives.

It took me only a moment to decided as I knelt beside her once again and leaned forward to catch her words; despite my superior senses even I could not understand what she was saying from my previously standing position. For the first time I noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks and yet the only emotion I could feel from her was…guilt? I checked again and found yet the same thing. Why was she feeling guilty? I was the one who'd committed the crime, the one who harmed her, killed her. She should be angry, spewing words of disgust and attempting to scream for help. But her words threw me even more off balance, broken as they were.

"I don't….understand…but….I'm sorry."

I could do nothing more than stare as her eyes slowly, finally, drifted shut and her heart let loose a few quiet beats. I rocked back on my heels and away from her, suddenly terrified of the dying girl before me. How could this small child, no taller than my shoulders and as alive as an inanimate object, throw me so far off balance it stunned? What was it about this girl that had me backing away in fear? What _was_ she?! I did not understand. For the first time in my 149 years* I was scared of a human, one who could do no more than breath as I stared down at her.

Quickly I stood and turned, jumping into a tree and continuing further and further away from the girl as hastily as I could. She would die soon and then everything would go back to normal. I was sure I would be able to forget her given time and yet…no. I would ban her from my mind if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"It doesn't matter. Look Mom, I've got to go. Homework and stuff…"

"But Bells—

"I'm fine mom, just a bad day is all. You know how it is up here, everyone all welcoming and stuff. I'm fine." It was kind of silly the way my mom was. She was always worrying about little things like this and yet when it came to the more important things, like paying bills on time or keeping an eye on the stove to make sure nothing caught fire…well, it was fairly easy to say I was the mom when it came to those tasks. But I loved her all the same; after all, she was my mom and as harebrained as she was, she was mine.

My thoughts drifted to those of the past three days and my confusion over Edward Cullen. I knew I was still scared of him and yet I could not make it a rational fear. I wanted to understand what part of me was able to entice his anger with just a glance, just as I wanted to know what about him held me fascinated and terrified me at the same time. Every day at school I would be calm until lunch came but as I entered the cafeteria I could feel my heart speed up and my eyes always drifted to the table he was absent from. I didn't understand what was wrong and a part of me wasn't sure if I wanted to. Why would I want to learn more about someone who was able to do no more than glare at me even though we hadn't spoken?

I sighed and closed my eyes, rolling onto my side as I stared at the bookshelf opposite me. Wuthering Heights was there, as well as a book of Jane Austen's with numerous selections inside. I'd read both of them in the past week and each time I ran across his name or one similar in the stories a felt a shiver of fear run down my spine. I couldn't decide if I should be annoyed with him for not coming or happy he hadn't. I smiled slightly as it occurred to me my mom would just laugh and shake her head at my predicament.

School was going to be different the rest of this year; at the very least though the assignments were similar if not the same as those back in Phoenix. I wondered if Mom would email me my old essays if I asked or if she'd just laugh and say something silly about those who cheated. Probably the latter. I opened my eyes and froze as I realized the shadow hanging over me was not something that should be there. Too terrified to do much more than breathe I waited for the intruder to take what he wanted and leave. So when he leaned forward and his ice cold hands took a hold of me I wasn't sure what to do. Screaming would do me no good as I was the only one home and I doubted I be able to dial Charlie quickly enough before the phone would be taken from me. Before I could contemplate any other course of action something pressed against my neck and I was out.

When I opened my eyes again it was to a pitch black world and the agonizing feeling of something tearing into my throat, like an animal or a knife. I gasped from the pain and my body attempted to jerk away from it. Whoever it was who'd taken me from my room had a firm hold on me and I was pinned to the ground. I was in too much pain to scream and I could slowly feel what little strength I had drifting away. I couldn't make a sound as tears slipped slowly down my face.

It wasn't long before my killer pulled away from me and somehow I was not surprised to see one of the painfully beautiful Cullen's kneeling next to me. Jessica had told me all of their names but I couldn't remember for the life of me which one it was.

I was in so much pain and after a few minutes of trying to figure it out I gave up. What did it matter? It hurt so much to keep my eyes open but I wanted to be able to remember this beautiful person's face. I wondered why he looked like he was in pain as sharp stabs of agony ripped through me. It felt like my neck was on fire; I hoped this was as bad as it would get. I turned my eyes back to his and even though I didn't want to I caught sight of the regret in those red eyes of his, regret and confusion.

Why did he look so confused? My hand was suddenly colder than before and I realized I'd been holding onto him. I didn't stop to think how I was capable of such a thing in my state, especially seeing as it was starting to hurt to keep my eyes open.

Despite the pain he caused me, for reasons I could not understand it hurt even more to see how sad he looked right now. Surely he had his reasons for doing this to me. I could understand such a thing. I didn't have to like it but I could understand it. After all, wasn't I the one who was hurting myself in order to make my mother and Phil happy? Maybe he was doing the same thing. I felt my heart stutter on a beat and I knew I was running out of time. There wasn't much I could do to make things better, after all, it wasn't like I could just give myself life again. So I did the one thing I was left able to do and forgave him. The words sounded loud to me, as if someone was yelling them out for me yet I realized it was quite the opposite when he leaned down over me, his eyes unreadable now.

"I don't….understand…but….I'm sorry."

No matter how I tried afterwards to keep my eyes open I was unable to and thus I could not see if he was alright now. I honestly didn't understand why I felt compelled to make sure he was fine even though I knew he was the one who was killing me, yet I felt sure he hadn't wanted to do it. My heart was continuing to slow and soon I no longer felt the warmth of his skin against my own freezing body.

I'm not sure how much time passed before my skin began to feel like it was on fire. It started at my neck as if someone was attempting to cauterize the wound and was slowly working its way down and through the rest of my body. The pain of being bitten was nothing to what I felt now and I would trade it for anything, even being in the same room as Edward Cullen again.

I was paralyzed as the fire coursed through me, as if someone were shooting flames into my veins. I tried to arch my back, anything to alleviate the burning there and the rest of my body but it was useless. It held me in place as quickly as my killer had pinned me to the ground. I was screaming and that was the only thing aside from the flames raging inside of me I was aware of. A part of me knew no one would hear me and yet I couldn't keep the terrified shrieks to myself. I wondered if he would turn back if he heard me but I knew that was impossible. What was done was done and he had gone far from me.

Suddenly I was able to move again and yet it was so much more horrible than being stayed to one position. I curled onto my side and tried to move forward, digging my fingers into the dirt and pulling until I felt something hard and rough against my fingers. I didn't know what it was but it gave me something to hold onto and so I wrapped one arm around it as best I could and almost instinctively bit into my other arm to stop from screaming as the pain intensified. My body was shaking from both pain and fear, sobs wracking me as I cried into the forest floor, biting harder and harder into my arm.

Nothing I'd ever felt before could compare to what was loose inside of me and I was almost angry for that; at the very least if I'd felt this before I would know what to expect. But nothing could prepare me for this horrible, on-rushing storm of fiery hell!

I tried to train my thoughts into different directions and to a degree it worked but every once in a while I could not help but to take painful note of the inferno raging inside me. I drifted from person to person, running my relationship to them through my mind in an attempt to not think about what I knew was coming. This too was inefficient and I eventually turned my mind to the fact that I was not yet dead. It never occurred to me to question why I would not be dead, after all, whichever Cullen it was who'd done this to me would not have been so remorseful about killing me if they hadn't well…killed me. It made sense to me and so the only part I questioned was why it was taking so long? Why couldn't it be over already?

Surely dying wasn't supposed to be this pain filled. Weren't we humans supposed to merely close our eyes and wake up in heaven or hell? What was this prolonged blaze inside of me, growing and shrinking with no regularity and numerous abrupt bursts of anguish so much worse than all the rest. Why couldn't I just close my eyes and drift off into my eternal slumber everyone else tried to avoid? My number was up and I think a part of me knew the game had been over my first day at Forks High. Funny how I managed to avoid most kinds of danger in Phoenix, large city it was and yet here…well, here I was waiting to die.

I never really knew what it meant to regret. Now, as I lie here with no way to tell anyone goodbye or to make sure everyone was alright. It wasn't dying I felt regretful of so much as the worry I knew Charlie and my mother would feel, especially if they never found my body. And Angela and Jessica, I'd promised to go with them to Port Angles tomorrow night for the opening of a new restaurant. Mike, Eric and Tyler were going to be upset when I didn't show-up this weekend at the beach on the Res. The Res, with Jacob and his father, people from my childhood. I wished there was a way to keep everyone from worrying, to let them know I was going to be in a better place. How I hoped everyone would move on and forget about me. So many people would be hurt because of me. I would have never come to forks if I knew it would hurt so many people!

* * *

**Jaspers POV: Three and ½ days later:**

My head jerked forward as she slapped me from behind and in my confusion I could do nothing more than stare. What was that for? But of course I knew and so did not say anything as she glared at me. Not like I would tell her why. Her safety was what mattered most and even though I knew she was not mine to protect I would still. She was my hope even if she wasn't mine.

Edward remained silent, for which I was thankful. He knew how I felt and although I doubted she didn't, it was not something I wished to speak of. Still, his words, though unspoken, were disapproving in my mind and for that I had no rebuttal either. I bit back a sigh and turned back to her amber eyed gaze.

She was annoyed with me and as she rested her hands on her hips and did her best to glare at me I could not help but to want to hate her as much as I loved her. Even now I could starkly remember as she held her hand out to me and led me to this new life, red eyes and all. She was my shining ray of hope, both then and now. But seeing her like this, standing so close to him with a more than intimate air about them, I wondered why she'd even bothered waiting for me.

"Why did you do this?!" she snapped, fury in those amber eyes of hers. As always she was dressed stylishly, if a bit bundled. No doubt from Alaska; we could not feel the cold but I knew she enjoyed wearing such clothing just because.

I returned my gaze to hers and was careful to keep most of my desperation to myself. I could not help but to long after this beautiful woman. Edward's growl was low and I ignored it easily. In a fight, though he had the advantage with his mind reading, I knew we were equal in skill. "Because he would not."

Upstairs I heard Carlisle stop what he was doing as he listened to our conversation, intrigued at the new dispute. Although he did not agree with what I'd done he knew there was nothing else to do now. The past was the past. It did not stop him from being disappointed in me however, and I was loath to admit his disappointment bothered me.

"I was not going to take the life of an innocent no matter how much her blood appealed to me," Edward replied. His voice was quiet, as always and yet I could hear the underlying anger. He could read minds, he should know I did what was best.

"It does not matter anymore." I turned away from them and tried to return to what I was doing but something about the atmosphere around Alice had me turning back around. Her eyes were dilated and she was grasping Edwards hand in a death grip. I desperately wanted my hand to be the one she was holding and yet again I ignored the growl from the one whose hand she _was_ gripping. "What is it?" I hated the way my voice sounded, so tight and pained. "What is she seeing?!"

And then she was smiling the most beautiful smile I'd seen yet but there was still a little bit of annoyance there. "Really? Because I see myself arm and arm with her…and she's like us!" She stopped talking suddenly and her normally expressive eyes were bleak. "But there is another choice. Nomads will convince her to join them if given the opportunity and use her…"

I felt as if my world had dropped from beneath my feet. The girl was not dead. I'd made a mistake. I had damned her! I was jerked out of my thoughts as Carlisle and Emmett were suddenly standing next to us, Rosalie and Esme close behind them. Edward was glaring at me, both anger and guilt surrounding him. It was preposterous really the way he blamed himself for this despite the fact I was the one who'd attempted to kill the girl. He could read the thought easily and yet still he blamed himself.

I turned to my own thoughts at this point and if it hadn't been for the subtle command in Carlisle's voice I would have lost myself to my own guilt. She should have died that night and let her death be the end of it. Had I known the poison was going to take effect I would have brought her back to Carlisle. Were she to see me now I was sure the guilt she felt all those days ago would have turned into hate and a want of revenge would have formed.

"Let's go." Carlisle's words were quiet but filled with force. It seemed he understood just a little the direction my thoughts had turned or at the very least the situation the Swan girl was in. "She needs to know there is more than one way of living this life. I do not know much about the girl but I fear if the nomads get to her before we do then she will not have that choice any longer."

Edward was calming Alice down now and I was unable to keep looking. If anything, leading the chase to the girl would make sure I could not focus on the couple I so wanted to detest. And yet replacing Edward with myself was not a feat possible without hurting her. She was strong, yes, but I knew if I were to give her no other option but me then I would be forcing nothing but pain on her. She was my hope and I was her brother. Such matters were to always remain the same.

* * *

**Bella's POV: Three and ½ days later:**

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since the inferno began and yet now as I ran through the trees, nothing on my mind except the thick scent of something so enticing it drove me to move faster, I thought it did not matter. I was alive and I could go back home, to Charlie and everyone in Forks. I could make their worries disappear as if they'd never existed.

The scent filled my nose with each breath I took and it drew me forward once more. It smelled so appetizing almost to the point that it scared me and I did not realize my breathing was more habitual than needed. Never before had my sense of smell been this defined and never had I wanted something so badly it gave me athletic abilities I'd gone my whole life without.

I was so close to whatever that drawing scent was but something had me suddenly stopping and turning around as I entered a large clearing almost two football fields in size. Panic overrode my mind at this point and with a snarl I crouched down.

Three people entered the field at a run, two men and one woman. All were devastatingly beautiful though this fact did not register until later. The only thought at the forefront of my mind was the one screaming at me to kill, to harm these beings who stared at me with red eyes and feral smiles.

Something in my mind was taking in careful notes of the three intruders as they circled me, curious and yet wary. It did not occur to me to loosen my stance as something about them screamed to stay on guard. I wasn't sure what these new senses of mine were but I let them take over as they began to analyze everything faster than I ever could.

The female looked to be about 5'4 with wavy red hair and a slender figure. There was a white fur cape around her shoulders and hiding part of her right side. She seemed more dangerous than the other two as she took another step forward. My mind was screaming at me and with a hiss this new part of me took control and took a step back. I could still smell the enticing scent but this other person inside of me screeched to be wary and keep my eyes open. I attempted to speak with the female but stumbled at the sound of my own voice before continuing. Now was not the time to think of such things. "What are you?!"

They moved with such feline grace and agility, I could not help but to feel a little jealous; I would never be like them. The shorter of the two men and also the dark skinned of them spoke, amusement in his accented voice. "We are but the same as you my friend. You are the first of our kind we have run into in this area and you have intrigued us. We were not aware there was another nomad in the area."

The female laughed but something about her changed and suddenly I was even more defensive, something growing in me as my mind was suddenly telling me to run! "You aren't human."

The blond haired male was the one to laugh this time and he seemed almost negligent in his actions as he stopped moving and merely smiled at me. The darker one moved to speak but the blond raised a hand to silence him. Ah. So this was the leader instead of the other way around. My mind registered the fact as quickly as it did the information that I was being followed. Something in me snarled and I turned to face the blond instead of the dark skinned.

"Neither are you." he said loudly. His voice made me want to jump at him, to rip him to shreds and I shuddered at these thoughts. What was wrong with me? I'd never even met the man before and yet here I was, contemplating killing him!! His words brought me back on track but before I could focus on them he was suddenly on me! It didn't last long and as he went for my throat and this new part of me, what I was beginning to realize was a beast inside of me, snarled and threw him off as if it were the easiest thing in the world. He flew to the other side of the clearing and the female was now running at me.

Something blurred in front of me and before I knew it there were six people standing in front of me. Only vaguely did it register in my mind these were the Cullen's and among them was the person who'd tried to do away with me before this thought too was pushed to the back of my mind with all other rational reasoning. Two of the six looked unfamiliar; one them was male, about 6'2 with blond hair rivaling that of the blond I'd thrown across the field. I could not see his face and this angered the beast inside of me. With a growl I moved until I was standing at a point where I could see them all; I didn't understand this new sense but a good majority of me seemed to be focused on keeping everyone in view.

I could see the surprise on the face of the unfamiliar blond as well as the amusement in the eyes of the pixie-like short female. Alice. That thought also was pushed into the back of the now full box of thoughts and my eyes returned to the scene at hand. The red-head with the white cape was still glaring at me and the male I'd tossed was now standing beside her, speaking with the other unfamiliar blond. I was still tense and something in me was still screaming to defend myself, yet I tried to listen to the conversation, all the while keeping an eye on the red-head.

"The girl interrupted our hunt. We were merely curious as to who she was." This was from the dark skinned one and he sent another interested glance my way.

"Enough Laurent. We will take her and go." It was the male speaking, the one who had attacked me.

The red-head was in front of me again and before I could even think about reacting I had her wrists grasped tightly and was pushing her away. She was snarling at me and her eyes seemed somewhat crazed. Instinct took over completely at this point and I squeezed the bones in her wrists as tightly as possible. The thing inside of me seemed to like the sound of the woman crying out as the bones broke. Someone had me from behind then or rather, two people did. A growl ripped from my throat as the female managed to escape to the other side of the clearing again next to her two males. Her wrists did not go back into a normal position.

I was beyond caring and inside I knew I was no longer in control even as I struggled to push the beast back to whatever hell it had emerged from. I turned to try and see the two males who held me and then everything was crazy. Suddenly I was terrified as I stared into the face of the person who'd occupied my thoughts almost a week ago, the one who sat next to me and with a glare had managed to ruin my entire day and scare me more than anyone or thing had managed to do. Edward Cullen. With a whimper and a burst of strength I jerked myself out of his and the other males arms and away from them all, my back to no one as I watched them warily, never taking my eyes off the one who terrified me.

Vaguely I noted some surprise as well as some loud laughter and as I took note of this fact I also realized it was the larger of the Cullen boys. I made sure to keep the rest of my attention on Edward. It was becoming easier, this multi-tasking. Whatever these people were, whoever they were, the growling amber and red-eyed people, I was distinctly aware of this fact: I was now one too, whatever one was.

Carefully I followed the conversation and Edward at the same time; I barely noticed the almost calm atmosphere settling around the field.

"I think you should leave now. We apologize for letting things get out of hand, however it should have been obvious Bella is a Newborn." He knew my name. Quickly my eyes shifted to him and then back to Edward as I caught his name slipping from the slight female beside him. Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"Who the girl wishes to go with is entirely up to her. I doubt you have the nature to force her into something she doesn't want." The red head had whimpered his name when I'd snapped her wrists and so the face was now associated with the name James. Their conversation was making no sense to me. Edward was standing where I had left him; he seemed almost surprised and rather annoyed at the same time. Vaguely it occurred to me there was not a glare this time and the annoyance on his face seemed to be more focused towards his self than to me.

"Of course the choice is up to her." This was from the woman next to Carlisle and her eyes were entirely focused on me. Something in her reminded me of my own mother and I almost took a step closer to her. If anything she would be able to explain to me what was going on. But the three who'd tried to attack me were in the way and I was not confident I could take them all without being interrupted again. As if she could read my mind she said something softly and with these new senses I easily caught the word. Esme. Her name was Esme.

Behind Esme stood another tall blond male and immediately I knew him as the one who'd done this to me, though his face looked different to me now, clearer. He was covered in numerous crescent shaped scars and something about him screamed dangerous. Yet there was a pull towards him and as his eyes bore into mine I felt myself calming, reasoning returning to me.

I wanted to hate him, to scorn him for doing this to me and yet I remembered that night so vividly; the guilt and pain and just a small bit of desperation. Whatever he'd done to me it was not for pleasure or for himself and I knew this. Hate was not a computable emotion concerning him for me. As I continued to stare at him he seemed almost surprised and I wondered what had managed to catch him so. He did not seem like the type to shock easily. I started as I realized his eyes were not the only one's studying me. I did not like being the center of the attention and the beast inside of me snarled its displeasure.

Edward took a step closer to me and I backed away, letting loose another growl and stopping him in his tracks. He seemed confused and consternation crossed his face as it looked like he was trying to focus on something not in the immediate area. The one with the scarred face let a bark of laughter fill the area and his name filtered into my own concentration. Jasper. He was speaking now and I could almost hear the slightly smug gloat in his voice.

"She's afraid of you."

Snickers filled the area as Edward continued to focus on me, an almost sheepish look crossing his features. Ah. So they were laughing at him. Still, it was awkward having all eyes on my portion of the clearing and I hissed. I didn't understand. Why were all these inhumanly beautiful people here, speaking as if they were fighting over me? It didn't make any sense and I wanted nothing more than to escape. I took another few hasty steps backwards and began to calculate my chances of escape. There were nine of them and only one of me. Would I be able to get away unscathed?

Suddenly Jasper was behind me and there was a warm grasp on my shoulder as well as a soothing presence. Funny, I could have sworn his skin was cold before, though the memory was blurred, almost as if I were looking through a pair of prescription glasses. He was speaking to me now and although I knew I hadn't been paying attention I was able to catch everything he said. "It's alright Isabella. None of us are going to hurt you. You need to come with us." His words were quiet and whispered and I would have believed him if it weren't for the atmosphere he brought with him. I tried to step away but his grasp on my shoulder tightened and held me in place.

"At the very least she should know what she was hunting just moments ago." This was from James. He had yet to turn and face me but I could see he was enjoying himself.

Moments. I was a little surprised at this, though rationally I knew it to be the truth; it didn't stop me from thinking more than just mere minutes had passed. It felt like time was stretching out indefinitely and slowing, allowing more things to happen at a slower rate. I didn't understand. Turning my eyes back to Carlisle and Esme I could see the surprise and tension in their bodies. Again confusion reigned. Would nothing be explained to me? Was I going to remain in the dark until someone shined a light on me?

He was speaking and again there was delight in his smug voice. "The scent is still there, nice and fresh. The human is lucky the newborn has a strong sense of self-defense else wise they wouldn't know what hit them." He finally turned to look at me and I could feel the calculation there. "The human would have welcomed his death I think. As uncontrolled as a newborn is supposed to be, she will be an asset to our coven as we travel."

His words made no sense to me, such things as 'coven' and 'newborn' were familiar words but I did not understand the context in which he was using them. One thing I was sure of however was the fact that I did not want to go with him, his friend or his venomous female companion.** With this certainty in mind I tried to step backwards but was once again stopped by Jasper. I snarled. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

There was laughter in the background again and the largest of the three Cullen boys, Emmett was rooting for me. "You tell him Bella! Kick his ass!" Despite the humor in his voice I could hear just a hint of danger and excitement there. I had a feeling if I were to let him attack James for me he would gain immense pleasure from it if not amusement.

"So you have your answer then." Carlisle was speaking now and I couldn't help but to notice the little bit of relief on his face. "She does not want to go with you. Now, I think it would be best if you left now. Your eating habits have caused a bit of a mess for us and we would like to get back to our lives undisturbed."

Laurent seemed hesitant for a moment as he glanced at James before releasing his tense stance and shrugging slightly. "Very well. As I told your newborn there we were not aware another coven occupied the area." He turned and with a quick motion of his hand James and the red-head were following close behind him.

Something in James' eyes had a new dose of fear burying itself subtly in my mind but I was too focused on Laurent to realize it completely. It was obvious to me this James person was the leader and I wondered what the point was of up keeping the charade. Maybe it was more habit than anything yet somehow I doubted it. James was the leader and he allowed Laurent to be the puppet, using him for such things as communicating efficiently with others. Maybe it was to fool those they planned to attack and to let them think James was the weaker one so they would let their guard down around him. The option seemed more likely than anything else and so I settled on it before turning my attention to the rest of the family still gathered here.

I didn't like this, being surrounded as they came closer. I think a part of me knew they wouldn't hurt me and yet another part of me was telling to run, screaming I was being outnumbered. This sensation was weird and so with a yelp I ripped myself from Jaspers grip and jerked away from him, stopping the others in their tracks as they watched with suddenly wary eyes. I knew my fear was irrational and as I crouched I tried to convince myself everything was going to be alright, they weren't going to hurt me. They were tense because I was tense and yet I didn't understand why I was so on guard around them. With the exception of Edward and Jasper I felt no particular emotions around them.

My eyes slid closed and I bit my tongue, forcing myself to calm down. I didn't understand what was going on and here in front of me was the best way to put an end to the confusion. Dropping the crouch and letting myself fall until I was sitting with my legs beside and beneath me I looked at Carlisle and Esme and all the others. I wanted answers and they were going to give them to me.

Before I could say anything or ask any kind of question Alice pounced on me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Welcome to the family Bella!"

Chap. _Fin_


End file.
